The Broom Closet
by Electric Candlelight
Summary: Haine Otomiya seeks comfort in a friend when Shizumasa-sama hurts her. Postman/Haine. Postman as his own character, not Maora.


Author's Note: Well, I've been tempted to write something along these lines for a while now. I personally don't like Shizumasa at all (I don't support the canon pairing). So, I decided to write a short screenplay on what I would like to see happen. The ending is what you interpret it as. Please review. Reviews fuel my work and only take a couple of seconds to write! Without further ado, I present _The Broom Closet._

The Broom Closet

_(It is mid-day at the academy and all of the student council members are at a meeting except for one—Haine. Outside, the sun is shining brightly and a cool breeze floats through the courtyard, where several white and pale pink blossomed trees are in full bloom. It's spring, and the cherry trees are producing many flowers. Shade dapples the ground and rustling is heard from the branches._

_Haine is walking rather slowly, and stops to look at the trees. Upon her face is a fading expression that she is obviously trying to hide, and although she's smiling, it's clearly not sincere. She clutches her books against her chest._

_The Postman is walking through the courtyard as well, a smile on his face and a rather bright look in his eyes. He carries his messenger bag and has a purposeful step, as he's clearly going somewhere. However, when he sees Haine, he slows down, stopping behind her.)_

**Postman: **Hello, Haine! _(She looks up at him and he tilts his head slightly, some of the original happiness now missing from his expression.) _Rough day?

**Haine: **You…I guess you could call it that. _(She tries to smile, but her expression is pointless. The postman sets both hands lightly on her shoulders, stepping a bit closer. Haine doesn't do anything, and doesn't seem to take much note of the small gesture.)_

**Postman: **You're a brave girl, Haine---trying to smile, even when you don't feel it. Come inside with me. I have a delivery to make… _(The Postman smiles slightly and Haine nods. They start to walk inside and down the hall, passing a few different students. The Postman watches her for a moment and a look of slight…sadness flickers in his eyes for a few seconds, but she doesn't see it as she is turned away.)_

**Postman (in thought): **What I would give to be able to hold your hand… If only you realized how much the Emperor is hurting you, Haine…

**Postman: **_(Tilting his head slightly.) _Haine, if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong?

(Haine looks at him for a moment and then begins to speak.)

**Haine: **It's Shizumasa-sama…He…No matter how I tell him that I love him, he will never believe that it's the truth…will never stop hating me…

**Postman: **Unrequited love is…difficult, sometimes…_(He closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them again, turning the corner. There aren't very many people in the hallway.)_

**Haine: **Maybe…maybe he will never love me back. _(She sighs quietly. The postman pauses as he unlocks the door to the broom closet, where he needs to place a few objects. Haine follows him.)_

**Postman: **Haine…I know that he will love you, eventually…_(A clearly pained expression crosses his face for a long enough moment for Haine to take notice. He raises his hand, setting it on her cheek. Subconsciously, she finds herself bending her head back ever so slightly as he leans over her, a couple of inches taller...She can feel his breath, warm against her face, and he can feel hers..) _You…aren't difficult to love, Haine. You…can have any man that you desire, if you attempt to win him over, or…_(His eyes seem to darken for a long moment.) _…if you don't...

**Haine: **Men have never…

**Postman: **Haine… From the moment that I laid eyes on you…. _(The postman gently sets a hand on Haine's back, drawing her closer. She bends her head forward a bit more and without thinking both kiss, the Postman's arm holding her close against his lean form. He closes his eyes, wanting to save the moment forever, wanting it to never end. He is justified, if only for a small moment, as the two kiss in the broom closet, pressed against each other. He can feel her soft breasts against his chest, feel the curve under her ribcage beneath the long fingers of his hand. Her hair is a silky river covering most of his arm, and she can feel the sharp line of his nose barely touching hers, seeing between the time when her own eyes are closed that the Postman's own are closed, showing a serene expression with lines of long black lashes. They remain like this for some time, Haine finding an escape from Shizumasa in the man that seeks her as an escape from the reality that she does not love him back._

_Haine, he whispers as he breaks from the kiss, both of their breath shaking. His heart beats rapidly in his chest and his hands shake as he runs a hand through her hair, gently pressing her head against his chest. She submits and closes her long-lashed eyes, and he can feel her soft, even breathing against his uniform. _

_Suddenly they hear the flash of a camera—and both look up suddenly, for there stands a member of the student newspaper, watching on with a shocked look before turning. The Postman, pausing, turns to Haine, who watches on with a look of anger and shock.) _

**Postman: **I'm sorry, Haine---I shouldn't have ever compromised your dignity—_(His tone shakes as he looks at her, pained. Haine shakes her head silently. She speaks in a hollow, equally shaky tone.)_

**Haine: **It wasn't either of out fault…I'm as guilty as you…I…have to go…_(Haine starts down the hall, and the Postman hears a shaky sniff from withheld tears. He stares until she leaves, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against one of the shelves.)_


End file.
